


Noble Hands

by acxnitum



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Imprinting, Love, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acxnitum/pseuds/acxnitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dezirae Kilibarda is an eighteen year old student that fell into the wrong hands of love; taking what love she felt she deserved, she found herself tumbling into an abusive relationship with the man she loved dearly. Until the boy from the grocery store turns her life around, offering her a home and comfort far greater than she believed she deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"What's it like?" Leah hadn't averted her eyes away from Sam. There was a great sadness and pain that lingered in her voice as it drifted quietly into the trees. "To be free from someone that caused you so much pain?"

I inhaled the salty air of the ocean, searching for the right answer to give. No one had thought to ask me about it — it wasn't as though I had spent much time trying to come up with the most well thought out answer. "It's different, Leah, I can't compare my pain to yours — "

"No, it's not. It's exactly the same — day by day, having to wake up and realize that you're just stuck in the on going series of pain that you can't escape." She lifted her gaze to mine, brown orbs filled with regret, hurt and anger. "But you can't leave. Because leaving means that you're weak and scared."

However wrong I wanted to believe she was, I nodded. I had learned long ago that weakness wasn't tolerated by many, that a means of survival was imperative to each individual and yet I still allowed myself to show my emotions in spite of this. "You're right. Leaving shows a sign of fear — but none of that matters the second you're away from the pain you put yourself through. Whether it be physical or emotional."

She dropped her hands from her hair and watched the waves crash against the shore, "I admire you. You're strength is incredible — none of us had the slightest clue that David was abusive." I noticed the tear bead up around her lashes. Remembering idly for a moment that Leah and Sam had gone to school with David for a few years, I suddenly appreciated her surprise."You made it. After months of torture and staying quiet — of putting up with everything he did to you, you survived — "

"Just barely. Let me tell you about the difference, Leah. Your pain is unintentional. Sam doesn't want to hurt you, he never wanted that. My pain was inflicted on me—physical and emotional. I was weak and needy, and looking for someone who could take care of me. I was taken for granted, I allowed myself to become this pet and for that I'll never forgive myself for."

"You forgot about one difference." Her voice was rough, giving a short laugh as though it were more ironic than funny. I raised my brow, not understanding what she meant. "You have Embry."

For just a moment, I felt the warmth run out of my hands and face. It was this constant push to succumb to him — to just take down my walls and love him, despite what had happened. Part of me wanted to let that happen, wanted to run into his arms and call him my home and yet I knew on some level it just wasn't right. No one aside from Embry understood my reasoning, although I fully knew I was damaging him in the process.

Eventually, he would be much like me.


	2. Ray Of Hope

I weighed my decision heavily between the two bottles of seasoning salt in my hands. David never specified which he preferred, so it came down to my ultimate choice. However uncomfortable the choice made me, I couldn't help but feel as though it was useless as I gnawed on my lower lip and deliberated far past necessary. Regardless of my intent on the bottles held in clammy palms, I brought my eyes up to glance at the shoppers around me. A mother with her child screaming bloody murder from it's place inside the cart, an elderly man who had stopped to take his time viewing the display of pasta noodles — an absurdly tall, dark man that stood not too far down the isle from me.

Who just so happened to be staring back — however his eye's remained locked on mine until he fully noticed the slight bruising just under my left eye and the swelling of my lips. To most people, it was just enough to get away with a carefree, "I got drunk and had a really good time." No one ever asked questions — people preferred ignorance, and this was the thing I was least thankful for about society. Of all the things they couldn't stick their nose into and get involved with, it was dangerous situations like this.

"Dez?" I stiffened immediately, focusing my hues back onto the labels of the spices. For a short while, David had slipped my mind and yet a desperate part of me knew that I could never let that happen.

_He's all you have._

"Did you find it?" He questioned, raising a thick brow as I stared intensely between the two. I showed him the two I was observing, knowing he would've picked the opposite of what I had chose and would have decided that was an action worth punishment later.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I couldn't decide." He wasn't looking at the two bottles in my hands, however, but was glaring with a fuming hatred at the man down the isle. The one with the long, rounding muscles — the one who seemed to be listening a little more intently than David would have liked.

Without paying attention, my boyfriend grabbed one of the bottles from my hand, threw it into the metal basket I carried and then grabbed tightly onto my arm. "Lets get out of here, okay?"

In the spur of the moment, the weakness in me had decided that today of all days that it was time for change. That perhaps the stranger that watched with great concern would be of some use — that perhaps my life didn't need to remain like this, although I could never truly see it any other way. My neck strained to make eye contact with narrow orbs, lips offering a small, "Help me" before David dragged my sore body away from the isle and into the express lane.

The man followed us slowly, brows pulled together in worry, the delicate features of his mouth dragged into a frown and his partner — a second man that resembled him greatly, watched in confusion. "Embry?" He called, setting the packaging down as he took off after his friend.

___________

My body reacted in a way that seemed as though it was done fighting — which, frankly terrified me, seeing as I knew I couldn't give up. The steel toe of his boot came in swift contact with my spine again, this time I rolled over onto my stomach, nails gripped deep into the dirt as I tried to pull myself up. This was pathetic — when did I ever let myself get into this? I tried with difficulty to keep my eyes open, my body all but crying out for some for of release. My skull ached, my body protested each movement I made but my soul burned with anger and fire.

"Are you ready to compromise?" He asked, words dripping with venom as he loomed over me. On my hands and knees, I looked up at him with blood smeared across my lips and my body shaking under my weight.

Mustering what energy I could, I laughed in spite of the pain and shook my head, "You can go to hell."

He sighed before he grabbed my neck, his tight grip cutting off the rest of my air supply. David looked at me with some sense of disappointment, "You moron, I vacation there." My fingers were already rapidly trying to pry his hand away from my throat, the lack of oxygen leaving my body writhing under his grip and vulnerable. How David loathed all things vulnerable — he had made a point of making it clear when we first started dating.

However, in the next moment, my limp limbs were discarded several feet away, watching as David was pulled back and thrown into the pile of leaves in which I lay mere minutes ago. Simultaneously, we glimpsed up in shock, eyes falling onto the broad skeleton of a slightly familiar face. He had come, body all but fuming with anger as he stared down at David and in front of me. Hands balled tightly into fists, and despite the obvious tension, I could tell he was trying _very_ hard not to hurt David.

The man, and two of his very angry and very scary looking friends made their way into a crouch. All three had looks of pure disgust on their faces, their bodies leaned forward menacingly. For a brief moment, I felt as though I was about to witness my first murder, and regardless of my current physical situation, I internally groaned about the idea of being said witness to the murder of my abusive boyfriend.

"Jacob!" A woman rushed out from the trees, hues blazing down at the scene in which she had entered and it was just shortly after she then turned her gaze upon my crumpled body. "Oh my god — "

"What the hell — " Another man, a much older man that seemed genuinely confused but prepared, came in after the woman and examined the situation, finally resting his eyes on mine. "Leah, get her to Emily!" He snapped before he took off after David, who had taken off while the group had be momentarily distracted by the newest members arrival.

The woman, Leah, ran and landed on her knees beside me. "Hey, can you hear me?" She shook my shoulders, causing the throbbing in my head to increase and I groaned in protest. "Stay with me, everything's going to be okay." Although I knew just as much as she did that I had very little chance of 'being okay' after everything that had happened, I was mildly comforted by her words. "Sam, she's slipping, I don't know if I have time to get her to Emily!" She patted my cheek with more force than necessary, "You need to stay awake, just keep your eyes open, alright?"

The coldness of the ground left, and suddenly it felt like I was flying. The wind passed my face, the cool air of the Reservation suddenly a blessing in disguise as I let my head fall back. "Just stay awake." She kept repeating it, over and over, the sound of the ongoing fight fading further and further into the darkness.

In this moment, I knew what was happening. I was dying. I didn't want to live, if I survived this, I would be in so much pain. And I'd be back with David, waiting for the next time I screwed up just to go through this again. I didn't want that — no one wanted that, and yet it was all I had to look forward too.

After the cold, there was warmth. As hands worked to undo the clothing that clung to my weakened body, I began to drift out of consciousness. I couldn't make much of anything after that. The last thing I remembered was my knight in shining armour (not so much, but in light of the situation) entering the room, his face full of great sadness and worry before the darkness consumed my vision.


	3. The Awakening

Perhaps this was heaven. There was no pain, no screaming, no smell of booze. It was incredibly comforting to be in a place where the room didn't reek of last nights activities, so much so that I didn't want to open my eyes. It was so, so peaceful.

I moved my torso, in hopes of becoming more comfortable. A sharp jolt ran in a straight line down my back and I flinched, my eyes flying open with the abrupt pain. My lungs sucked in air, my throat trying to keep my noise to a minimum.

Unfortunately, I wasn't in heaven. However the brightness of the walls resembled it greatly. I could see the green of the forest out of the large windows that encased the room, so I wasn't too far from home. The room smelled strongly off metal and cleaning product — lemon, to be exact. I could hear the very low roar of a television and small talk between people somewhere off in the distance.

My eyes then drifted to the several tubes connected to my wrists and I noticed the mask that was pushing oxygen into my nose. It wasn't a hospital, that much I was certain, but it sure felt like I was in one. I trailed my eyes down the length of my body, then to the man sitting in a chair by my legs. He was asleep, his large body twisted uncomfortably to make what he could out of the small area. The dark bags under his eyes told me that he must have spent a vast majority of his time awake and worried. He definitely seemed worried; his rest wasn't peaceful. Brows had been pulled together for an awful long period of time, his mouth skewered down into an adorable pout. He must be wondering if I was alright — I would be wondering, too, if I had witnessed what he had.

The bigger part of me knew I should've let him rest, however I wanted to talk to him. I didn't want to chance anymore pain, so I opted for using my voice. "H-Hey." I could barely hear myself. I tried clearing my throat, which did harm to my head, but I tried my voice once again, "Psst." I was satisfied when I saw his eyes flutter lightly. "You." It still wasn't the greatest volume, but it sufficed.

At the sound of my voice, his eyes opened slowly and he stared at me for a moment, as though he were drinking me in. "You're awake." He whispered. With a sudden burst of emotion, he was up and by my face, "Thank god, you're alive— Carlisle!" I cringed away when his voice boomed over the walls. "Sorry." His happiness was easily replaced with a face of pure worry again, and I offered a reassuring smile in attempt to ease his worry.

"What is it?" This voice as much softer, more quiet. This, I appreciated. He looked at me, Carlisle, and he smiled. "It's about time."

"She's still in pain, she won't move." The man's voice was somewhat upset with Carlisle, as if he were blaming him for my well being. I hardly thought he was responsible — from where I sat, the blonde man looked rather put together and at ease with the situation, as though he had dealt with it before. Must have been a doctor —

And then it hit me.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked, brows pulling together as I shook my head.

Carlisle seemed to not notice my recognition, and he walked closer to me to me. "You remembered me, that's good." He adjusted the bed so that I was sitting a little more upright, although it wasn't without difficulty on my part. "That's normal, Embry, you know as well as I that she'll be in a great deal of pain for a while." Carlisle looked at me once more smiled, "Everyone will be very glad to know you're awake, we've been waiting for you."

For a moment I was transfixed on the long awaited mention of my saviours name. Embry. Completely typical for someone who lived on the Reservation — more so if they held the traditional beliefs of the Quileutes.

"Y-you have?"

He nodded, movements very sincere. I noticed that he seemed to make no sound when he moved and everything he did was very precise. It was a pleasant change of pace from the normal loud and boisterous environment I was used to. "I need to check your vitals and such, now that you're awake. Eyes on my finger, please."

I was taken aback by the sudden bright light he flashed, but I tried my best to keep my eyes on his finger. "How bad is it this time?" I slightly recalled this man, from the hospital. Several times, David had brought me in a said that I fell down stairs or I had gotten into a fight. Carlisle Cullen had started to see me regularly, something I was sure he disliked as much as I did. It was always so bittersweet seeing his kind face.

He dropped the light, "Might I add that I never believed for a moment anything that man said — David I mean. Other doctors noticed, too. He was very quick to get you in and very quick to get you out. Even though you were in pain, he rushed you."

"She won't have to worry about him anymore." Embry said, standing against the wall.

I looked at him, voice raising in both question and concern, "What did you do to him?"

Another figure entered into the room, one whom looked much like Embry, however with a little more hair and less height. "The question should be, what didn't he do to him? Embry heard you scream and lost it. I don't think I've ever seen him move that quick in my life — and I've known him for all of nine years."

I swallowed, "I-Is he—"

"Dead? I **wish**." The man took his eyes off Embry and looked at me. "I'm Jacob, by the way." He smiled, dimples showing in the hollows of his cheeks and it reminded me of a young boy.

I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had taken the IV from my wrist. "You can move," Carlisle began, "And walk, but not without difficulty. I'd like to keep you here for a few more days just to make sure you're recovery is going as planned."

I was okay with that — if I meant that I was far and safe away from David. "Where exactly is here?"

Carlisle smiled, "My home, of course." His home? Without question, I had been let into his home where he treated me personally and was offering to keep me on watch until I was fully recovered. While a part of me remained thankful for his hospitality, I couldn't help but think that perhaps this wasn't the greatest idea — intruding into his home like this.

I didn't want to say anything, but where was I going after my recovery was done? I had no home — David was my home, and had been for quite some time. Both my parents passed away over a year ago in a tragic car accident on their way home from their annual honeymoon and David took me under his wing.

Something much similar seemed to be in occurrence, and I opted to believe that perhaps this time I would make it out of this tragedy in one piece.


	4. Better

Carlisle had been right; I could move and walk, but not without difficulty. I found that a lot of my pain came from my back and ribs. It proved hard to draw in air, feet tenderly touching the cool tiles of the house as I made my search for the bathroom he had instructed I venture to. I couldn't imagine looking the greatest; apart from the obvious, my hair was matted in blood and leaves, my nails were full of dirt. The first thing I knew I had to do after getting off the bed was going for a long needed bath, to which a beautiful woman helped me with.

I sat in the chair, watching her she stuck her long, pale fingers under the running water. "I'm Rosalie, by the way." Her voice ran smooth like honey, soft and sweet. Her blonde hair was pulled up loosely, delicate tresses falling stray although she didn't seem to mind. Rosalie held this high maternity shield — though I could tell she had never birthed a child, she seemed incline to be the mother to those around her.

"Dezirae, but you can just call me Dez."

She looked up at me, "That's a pretty name." She smiled warmly, adding large amounts of bubble bath to the water gathering in the tub. "Do you know what it means?"

I shook my head, "I never really looked into it."

"It means beautiful — or innocent heroine."

I scoffed, "I don't fit much into either of those categories, Rose." I had never thought myself to be beautiful — aside from my blue eyes, which others frequently reminded me of — I had a very lumpish body. I was a little on the heavier side, but I weight out equally. My biggest insecurity was my thighs and stomach, mainly because that was where the weight packed on the most.

"Now, Dez." She stood to help me from the chair, her hands gentle but strong, "Beauty isn't about what you look like — it's about the way you feel. It's you. Believe me, you're pure and good, you are beautiful." I wanted to scream in protest, unbelieving of the words coming from her mouth.

I looked in the mirror sadly, staring at the very noticeable bruises and cuts. "I don't see it."

She rubbed my back, "Someday you will."

It wasn't like I was disgustingly huge — don't get me wrong, I was no fat Albert, nor was I unhealthy in any way. But I was what some called thick; I had curves and larger breasts than I had hoped for at a rather young age. Girls said they envied me for my body — which, yes had in some way made me feel a little better about myself, however, my entire life boys had made fun of me.

Until David.

I set myself in the tub, cringing at the warmth of the water as it moved around me to ease my pain. David had given me his attention — at that point in my life, I had been willing to take whatever I could get. It started off with some cute coffee dates and hanging out at the beach, then it turned into spending every available moment I had with him, to doing things for him. I basically became a dog who met his every need, and when I refused —

That's where his abuse started. Always when was a little drunk and 'needed some loving'. I wasn't ready to give myself up, I made a promise to my mother that I would save myself till marriage. When I told him that, he smiled and nodded like it was no big deal. The next thing I knew, I woke up beaten, bloody and naked in his bed. After that, he kept me conscious for the rest of the times he wanted it. When I tried to scream, he'd cut off my airways. It then went from any time he was drunk, to anytime he wanted it, just because he felt like it.

I hadn't noticed that Rosalie had decided to stay until her hand drew a sponge over my arm. "Dez," I looked at her as she dipped a sponge back into the water. "I know what happened to you." Her voice wasn't as strong and full of life anymore. "Something similar happened to me when I was seventeen — only, my fiancé _and_ his friends ganged up on me after I had left a friends. They left me dead in the street — cold, torn apart and bloody. Believe me, I wanted to be dead at the time. I thought that after losing him, after seeing him like that I couldn't bear to be with another man so long as I lived . . ." She told me of her life, of how perfect everything seemed to be. I never would've taken Rosalie to be the type to have insecurities, but I noticed that her story held much of the same plot as mine. She was in love with the idea of love, and took whatever kind of attention she could. "Things were better after I found Emmett — I have my happiness now, and I have him to thank for that."

I didn't know what to say, "Rose, that's awful." I couldn't do much to offer her condolence, but I made sure she knew just how much I understood her pain and loss.

"Dez, sometimes bad things happen to good people." She said, washing the last bit of shampoo from my hair. "It's the twisted way of life, but you can't allow that to change the person you are. Good will come — it always does, especially to those who deserve it. They aren't all bad."

I shook my head, "That's impossible."

"No, it's not." She pulled the plug and held my hands as I lifted myself from the tub. "You'll get there, eventually. You just need to keep an open mind."

This time when I looked into the mirror, I saw two faces of women who had endured a tragedy that they would never be able to overcome — not even the strongest of women could leave such a harsh past behind. I found it odd; I was suddenly thanking David, because without him I wouldn't have met such a beautiful, independent woman.

__________

"You look much better." I wasn't exactly surprised by the other people within the house, however this was the first one to come and greet me since my arrival downstairs. "Much better than you did when Embry brought you from Emily's."

I was dead confused at this point, racking my brain for some form of memory and faintly grabbing onto what happened that night. "Who's Emily? I remember a Leah, not an Emily."

"Leah brought you to Emily — she's a nurse in La Push, but when there wasn't much she could do for you, Embry brought you here." She smiled warmly and sat across from me, "I'm Esme." This woman, too, held the same high maternity shield, however looked as though she had earned her's fairly. She was small, her eyes warm and her hair fell perfectly into place.

I shook her extended hand, "Dez."

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat, if you'd like? Any chance I get to use the kitchen, I do." I stared at her for a moment longer; the dimple in her cheek and kind face reminded me greatly of my mothers, and suddenly I felt at ease.

I smiled in return, "That would be nice, thank you." She squeezed my hand before she left down the hall, her humming quietly to herself.

I glanced over at the two other men sprawled across the other end of the couch. They shared much of the same traits; pale skin, golden eyes, however they looked very much different at the same time. One was tall and lean with blonde hair, while the other was far more muscular and had brown hair.

The larger of the two had noticed me staring, "Take a picture, kid, it lasts longer." Under normal circumstances, someone might be offended by the choice of words, however this man had a huge grin plastered across his face and he meant no harm. He was clearly joking. "I'm Emmett, and this here is Jasper."

Rosalie definitely had good taste in men.

"You gave Embry quite a scare." The other male note, not removing his eyes from the television. His face was less playful than Emmett's — more reserved and serious.

I straightened up, "Speaking of, where is he?"

Emmett pointed behind him, out of the window, "He likes to stay outside." He sighed, looking over at me with a grim face.

"Why?"

Jasper laughed, "He doesn't like the . . . smell." Emmett joined with the laughing. For a moment small moment, I felt quite at home. Despite the circumstances and given the fact I had just met three new family members, I felt as if I belonged. Perhap it were because the children of the house seemed vaguely familiar to me.

"Smell? I don't get it — it doesn't smell." Neither of the men answered me, however Esme sighed under her breath when she arrived into the room with a platter full of a variety of different foods.

"Now, now, boys." She scolded before she smiled at me, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just made a little of everything."

I gratefully picked up a strawberry, "Thank you." I had never been one for sports, but that's all Emmett and Jasper seemed to like as the time passed on. Rosalie joined me on the couch, not interested in the television but more intent on making ensuring I was eating.

"This is just a process of making you feel better — Carlisle likes to promote a healthy diet and such."

"What about me, I don't get to eat?" The voice boomed over the gentle lull of the room, seeming to disturb the peace and yet I didn't mind so much. Jacob strolled over to the armchair across from the couch, fingers wiggling over a piece of fruit before Rosalie slapped his hand away.

"That's for Dezirae."

Esme rolled her eyes, "Of course, Jacob. You get food too." She motioned to the kitchen down the hall, and I watched as both Jacob and Embry (who had joined us in the living room, yet I hadn't noticed) wandered off down the hallway into the kitchen. When they returned, they had plates stacked high full off food for more than just two growing boys.

"You don't all live here, right?" I suddenly asked, noticing that there were four other members of Carlisle's family I had not met. It all seemed a little overwhelming.

"No." Rosalie cooed, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind my ear, "But unfortunately, Jacob and Embry like to come over everyday now."

"That's a bad thing?" I questioned.

"I don't particularly like anyone here at the moment, but Embry seems to enjoy their company so I stick around." Jacob said around a mouthful of noodles. "I come around to see Bella, you'll meet her later."

"She doesn't live here?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No, Bella lived with her father until recently, but she and Edward are off on their honeymoon. When they come back, they both will be living here."

I looked at Esme, brows raised, "I admire you're tolerance."

She laughed, "Thank you, but I enjoy the company. It's not home without all of them here." It settled into silence as the three of us ate away at our food. I noticed that Embry watched me carefully, as if I were going to collapse into pain or something.

"You look better." He said quietly, looking down at the plate of food.

I nodded, chewing the remainder of my pasta. "I feel better. Until I move, but Rosalie helps me with getting around."

He glared at Rosalie for a brief second before returning his gaze to mine, "That's nice."

I had this sudden understanding that Embry didn't like Rosalie's company as much as I did. Emrby went to put his plate in the kitchen, taking mine with him. When he came back, he motioned to sit down beside me. I had to re-position myself away from the arm of the couch, Rosalie helping me steady my back forward and move my legs.

This was such a pain in the ass.

"Was is necessary to make her move?" Rosalie hissed, eyes cold and scolding.

I shook my head, relaxing against Embry. He was remarkably warm. "It's okay, Rose." I shifted my attention on Embry, head raised quite a bit to look him in the eyes, "You're very warm."

"I can move, if you'd like."

I shook my head, "No, stay. It's nice."

I didn't pay close attention then, however as I was watching the news, I felt his eyes stay locked on my face for quite sometime, only to move them whenever he was addressed. It was odd to say this, but I felt comforted with the fact that he watched me. He needed to ensure that I was comfortable and safe at all times — something David never did.

I truly was thankful for this blessing, for being here with these wonderful people.


	5. Their Arrival

After a week in which I had long over welcomed my stay, I was beginning to like the way my life was. I divided my time amongst everyone — I spent most of my mornings with Esme, Rosalie and Alice, all whom lay with me in my bed or in the living room talking about typical girly things, while I picked at food and watched Alice paint my toes a deep blue. When I needed a good laugh, I hungout with Jasper and Emmett in the basement — which very clearly was their favourite place in the house. I spent almost all meals and all evenings with Embry and Jacob. We played cards and talked about the Reservation, and every time they left I ached for home.

I still couldn't move as much, but Rosalie and Embry assisted me every time I even bothered to shift legs. I didn't mind being babied; the attention I was receiving now was more healthy then what I was getting with David. Days when Embry didn't come by were days I spent up in the bedroom, sitting on the bed reading whatever book the Cullen's had laying around. Rosalie liked to sit with me and play with my hair; she didn't speak much unless I asked her something, or if Alice or Esme tagged along for idle chat.

When they left me for sleep, that's when I felt most alone and vulnerable. I felt like at any moment, David would show up on the other side of the window and take me home. I had many sleepless nights, but much to my appreciation, someone stayed up with me. When I had nightmares, Rosalie or Emmett were the first to come to me, and Esme checked in often and at any point if she saw I was awake she would offer to make me some tea or to sing to me.

I found it odd that no one aside from myself, Jacob and Embry slept or ate. I had never once seen Rosalie yawn or snack on something sweet. Everyone seemed well refreshed, although I was certain I could wake up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and someone would be there to assist me should I need it.

The house was on edge the next morning; Alice had called the couple on their honeymoon, somehow sensing things weren't okay. She and Carlisle were upstairs, so I couldn't hear what Carlisle was saying at the time, however when the rest of the house was informed of the call, everyone became very worried and very tense.

I was just finishing up in the tub when I noticed Rosalie wasn't in the bathroom. I didn't exactly want to chance getting out by myself, but I knew that even the kindest of people became occupied. I held onto the railing and counter tightly as I lifted one foot after another out of the tub. I wrapped the towel around me quickly then sat on the toilet. I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that the marks on my face were turning into an ugly yellow, but that the bruises on my back and ribs were still a deep purple. It didn't come as a shock to me, however I was surprised by the amount of pain I was still experiencing.

Although, I had never been beaten that badly before.

David used to make me toughen up and do everything the next day like nothing ever happened. I wasn't allowed to be in pain, because pain showed weakness and David hated weakness.

I shook my head, feeling a slight pounding sensation around my temples. "Rose?" I called out, rubbing the soft skin.

She came in, more ridge than usual. "I'm so sorry, I got a call from Bella." She put an arm around me as she escorted me to my room. "I also picked out something a little more comfortable for you. It's supposed to get cold tonight." She smiled, although she looked stressed, she remained calm.

"Thanks." I flopped onto the bed and tugged on the thick sleep pants and sweater she had picked out for me.

"Also, I don't believe Embry or Jacob will be by anytime soon."

I stopped to look at her, "Why?" My voice was a lot harsher than I had intended — I hardly went a night without Embry, and I had grown quite fond of the duo.

She sighed, "I'll let Carlisle explain." She held my arm and hand as I walked downstairs with much difficulty. I managed to limp over to the couch beside Emmett, who offered me some of his strawberries. I noticed, again, that the house hadn't let go of whatever bothered them earlier.

"Okay, what is going on?" I whispered, staring at the non-moving Alice and Jasper. Emmett looked at me knowingly, "Something happened, I know that. Esme isn't reading, Alice isn't dancing and fixing things, Jasper's not hanging out with you, Carlisle disappeared, even Rose is acting strange." I sat up, too abruptly so that a pain shot down my spine. Emmett moved up to help me into a more seated position. "Now she's telling me that Jacob and Embry won't be coming by — Emmett, seriously, what is going on?"

Carlisle turned off the television and looked at me with torn eyes. "Dezirae, as a family we've decided that it will be best for you to stay here with us for a little while longer — Rosalie will be able to take care of you since Embry won't be here. It will allow me to ensure that your full recovery will be successful, it will all give us some peace in mind when it's time for you to go."

I wasn't happy that he was implying that I would eventually leave, however I was satisfied with the idea of being here for a little while longer, "Is that all? Well, I'm sure that's not a big deal — "

Jasper suddenly interrupted, "Dez, Bella and Edward have to come home a little early, under emergency circumstances. In order for you to remain here, we need you to be open minded — can you do that?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Rosalie came to sit beside me, "They aren't going to be home for another day, but we need you to consider some things for us — and there's something we will tell you when the time is right."

"You said they were coming home under emergency circumstances — are they alright?"

Carlisle hesitated, "Bella's sick. She caught something from the island."

If they needed me to be open minded, I highly doubted that her illness was going to be a problem. "Oh." I replied. I realized later that I had less energy due to the lack of having Embry and Jacob's company. Especially because I spent almost all of my evenings with them, watching stupid movies and eating all of Esme's wonderful cooking.

I only wondered what was keeping them from being present, especially with me still recovering.

_________

On the morning of Bella and Edward's arrival home, I wasn't greeted by Rosalie. It was Emmett in her place. "Hey kid," He came over after I pulled off my sweater. "It's my turn to bring you downstairs." Instead of allowing me to walk, he picked me up off the bed, positioning me on his back and carried me downstairs to the living room.

Everyone was crowded around the place where I usually sat. I noticed a very worried and ridged man standing off to the side. His bronze hair was cut short, jaw tense as his eyes scattered across the room. He was watching as Emmett set me down. "Who's this?" I was taken aback by the hostility in his voice.

Rosalie turned to face me with a smile, "I'm sure Carlisle told you about her — "

"Yes, but not that she would be living here."

I stood closer to Emmett, whom noticed how uncomfortable I was. "I'm Dez."

"Move, Rose. I want to meet her." I was surprised by the new womans voice — she didn't sound sick, but more tired than anything else. When I saw her, I knew in that moment our faces resembled much of each others. This woman — she looked horrible. She really was sick; her cheekbones were faded into a purple and her body looked thin and frail. Brown hair fell limply around her shoulders, exposing the dangerous collarbones and pale skin. Her reaction mocked my own, as her eyes wandered over my bruised face to my damaged body. "What happened?"

I swallowed. "Bella, I don't think she wants to — "

"No, it's fine." I said, moving forward awkwardly on my own. "Long story short, I had a very abusive boyfriend — and I'll have you know that this isn't the first time I've been like this. But it is the first time I needed medical attention this badly."

The apology came from Edward, not Bella. "I'm sorry." When I looked at him, I could see the great sadness in his eyes as he studied me. "I had no idea — "

"It's fine." I liked to be babied, however I didn't like the sympathy.

"So how did you land here?" Bella asked.

I shrugged, "Jacob, Embry and some other dude found me just as David as about to knock me out. This Leah girl took me to . . ."

Esme helped me, "Emily's."

"Yeah, Emily's. She really couldn't help me so Embry brought me here."

Edward jumped in, "Why Embry?" He asked, very confused. His brows pulled together, as though he were trying to obtain and gather information as he looked at me. I was at just as much as loss as he was, but wished greatly he'd cease his smothering stare.

He looked away. I let out a sigh.

I paused for a moment, "I guess it all happened because Embry was looking at me in the store, David didn't like it. It's not hard to tell a bad situation from a good one, I guess he felt it was his place to bring me seeing as he was the one to save me."

A look of sudden realization came across Edward's face as he looked at Rosalie, "I see."

"My legs are starting to cramp — Rose, could you help me up?" I watched as Bella lifted her hands to meet Rosalie's, much like I did everyday, however I watched as the blanket around her fell to the ground. Her shirt was lifted up over her stomach.

Her very big, swollen and bruised stomach..

"What the hell?" I couldn't stop the reaction that came from my mouth. I stood off the Ottoman, taking a slow step back as she fixed her clothing and looked away ashamed. I've heard of Bella from Emmett — she sure as hell wasn't pregnant before the wedding, so how was it in anyway possible that she was that pregnant now?

Emmett came towards me, "Dez, we need you to be open minded."

I looked at him with great disbelief, "This isn't normal — it isn't even possible and you want me to be fucking open minded?" I realized that I was making a scene, but somehow I felt like they all knew this was going to be an issue. I was putting myself through great pain as I back away from Emmett and Edward.

"Dez, you're hurting yourself, just listen to us for a moment. Please." Edward's words were smooth and pleading, his eyes worried as I took another step back.

I looked up at Edward with more disbelief than I had Emmett, "You did that — stay away from me."

"No one's going to hurt you — " I turned to run from the outstretched hand but knocked face first into Carlisle's chest.

"Dezirae," He was very calm and very patient. He waited until my struggling had subsided before he continued, "Please just allow me to explain a few things. We'll only give you a need to know, I promise."

After a few deep breaths, I looked up at the three men towering over me and I nodded impishly. My entry back into the living room was awkward and uncomfortable, but I felt like I owed Bella an apology. Before I could say much, she was already speaking.

"You don't need to apologize, Alice and Jasper gave me the same reaction fifteen minutes ago. It's fine — really. But I just want to make it clear to everyone that this is something I'm keeping, this is my choice."

I shook my head, "It's not that, it's the development of the . . . " I was at loss for words at this point. "It's just unnatural."

She nodded, "When the time comes, I'm sure Embry will explain everything to you."

I sat down across from her, back sore from my dramatic scene and I grimaced. "I don't mean to be rude, but apparently he and Jacob won't be coming to visit anytime soon."

Again, it wasn't her that apologized, it was Edward. "I have to take responsibility for that. Jacob doesn't like me much."

I sighed, "It's fine. It just feels a little weird without them here, that's all."

It wasn't long before I realized that the attention in the house had shifted — I don't blame anyone for it. Bella obviously needed the support and attention, whereas I should be getting ready to walk on my own. I should be preparing myself to leave, although I didn't want to. It just made my time here without Embry and Jacob that much more difficult.


End file.
